destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Businesswomen
The Businesswomen (also known as Bay City Urban Females) are urban civilians from Bay City in Destroy All Humans! 2. Voiced by Paula Tiso. Overview The Businesswomen are hard working women who actually hate their jobs and like the American Men, they have very shady thoughts. Models/Appearances *'Model 1 '- The first businesswoman model has brunette hair cut into a bobcut, with a blue-colored headband resting at the top of her head. This model wears a blue cardigan over a blank white shirt, a matching long skirt, and dark blue platform shoes. The cardigan and skirt appear to share a matching pattern of vertical stripes in the clothing. *'Model 2 '- The second businesswoman model has darker brunette hair also done into a bobcut that lustres slightly, done into a bouffant style at the end. Unlike Model 1, this model has a different facial structure, which shows a more smoother face with eyelashes. The model wears a purple collared overcoat, purple skirt, and dark purple heels. This model is used for Officer Johnson's icon. *'Model 3 '- The third businesswoman model has the same face and hairstyle as Model 2 although with black hair instead of brunette hair. The model wears an identical outfit with Model 1, although the outfit is light green instead of blue, with the vertical stripes removed, and a more noticeable collar on the cardigan. A modified version of the model is used for Verity. Quotes * "God I love the pill. And no more pesky monthlies!" * "Guess who just got fitted with a new diaphgram!" * "I hate being responsible for my own orgasm." * "I'll to stick to pills, thanks." * "I need me a Simon and Garfunkel sandwich." * "Feed my head! Feed my head!" * "God, I need a score." * "Alright, i'm finally liberated-Now what?" * "Yes master, point!" (when using Follow) * "Strange days have found us." * "I'd do Goldie." * "Like to play rough?" ''(when bumped into) * ''"The geek convention is right down the street." (when bumped into) * "I'm a twentieth-century fox! Mrowr!" * "Run for your life it's Ho Chi Minh!" ''(alerted of Crypto's presence) * ''"Stone free to do what I want!" * "The commies have landed!" * "Psychosexual hallucination!" * "The commies have landed!" * "Little green men!" * "Please don't abduct me." * "It's probe is enormous!" * "It wants to probe me, I just know it!" * "Somebody call the White House!" * "Round, round and around she goes!" * "Let's get it ON!" * "I'm a dancing fool!" * "I've got a hair appointment!" * "But I've just had a threesome!" '' * ''"My car!" ''(watching Crypto Transmogrify a car) * ''"They don't make em like they used to." * "Fly me to the moon!" ''(Being lifted with Psychokinesis) * ''"I'll trade sex for water!" * "I know I'm hot, but please!" * "I need a fireman in the worst way!" * "I said, try to set the NIGHT on fire?" Trivia *The appearance of the businesswomen, alongside their mentions of sexuality, appear to be a reference to the character of Mrs. Robinson from the 1967 film The Graduate. See also * Verity * Officer Johnson * Brenda Appearances * Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:Minor Characters Category:Bay City Characters